


2019.02.28.wonho

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Ocean, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: morning, cuddly, beach house vibes





	2019.02.28.wonho

You could feel the heat of the sun through the slats in the window start to warm your body. A salty ocean breeze drifted smoothly through the open window, making the creamy curtains dance gracefully towards you. The soft, steady sound of the crashing waves matched the rhythm of your peaceful breathing. You weren’t sure of the time and you also weren’t quite ready to open your eyes yet.

A smile slowly spread across your face as you could feel Hoseok roll over to fit your body perfectly into every curvature of his. You sleepily peeked through one eye as he tossed a strong arm around you to pull you in even closer. He looked so angelic in the morning, chestnut hair falling messily over his eyes, a drastic contrast from his porcelain skin.

As the space between you diminished, you brought your arms in close, resting your forearms on his bare chest. You puckered your lips to place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before nuzzling your face into the curve of his neck. You couldn’t help but to breathe in deeply, letting his comforting scent fill you, dizzying your mind with an overpowering sense of elation.

You loved days like this. Days that completely belonged to the two of you. Nothing booked on either of your busy schedules, allowing you two to enjoy a lazy morning together, sleeping in, safely curled up in the warmth of Hoseok’s embrace. You feel him lean down and place a tender kiss on your temple before whispering with his gruff morning voice, “There’s no better feeling than waking up next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
